


Florescer

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: Àquela altura, não teriam como saber mas, durante os anos de estranha amizade que começava a se formar, aquela cena se repetiria. Incontáveis vezes, para o horror de Albafica.





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Aquele singelo presente para a Mitie que comecei há éons e ainda não terminei. E que, por algum lapso meu, deixei de postar aqui antes.

— Não gosto de rosas.

A porta de madeira fechou-se abruptamente e Shion olhou desconsoladamente para o recipiente metálico onde plantara a muda de uma pequenina roseira. Os botões minúsculos davam tímidas mostras de que se abririam em alguns dias.

Precisaria mudar suas estratégias. Ou suas flores. Suspirou, decepcionado consigo. Realmente esperava agradar. O efeito, porém, foi o inverso.

As rosas sequer eram o motivo para a sua presença ali. Se Albafica tivesse a consideração de observá-lo por mais um momento, veria que, na outra mão, Shion carregava uma cesta com frutas frescas, pães e queijo.

Jamais imaginaria que Albafica pudesse ser tão grosseiro. Pareceu-lhe que a má fama de Peixes era de fato merecida… Mas estava disposto a não julgá-lo.

Doía-lhe, no entanto, ter juntado toda a sua coragem de finalmente falar com Albafica apenas para ter um resultado tão desastroso.

De qualquer maneira, não estava ali apenas para falar com Albafica, embora usasse a entrega como pretexto, ou não teria se apressado como voluntário para a tarefa. E no que ele estava pensando? Ele era um guerreiro. Não deveria estar por aí tomando coragem para falar com seus próprios companheiros.

Sentia o coração disparar, e esta foi a única razão pela qual permaneceu à porta. Sentou-se no degrau e esperou.

Albafica recostou-se contra a porta fechada. Sentia o ar faltar e o peito apertar. Nunca antes afastar alguém mostrara-se tão doloroso. Sobretudo não imaginava que era ainda capaz de chorar.

Jamais saberia em que ponto o nó em sua garganta transformara-se em um breve pranto. Não desmoronou, porém. Limpou as lágrimas quando ouviu batidas tímidas e insistentes.

— É melhor que vá embora! — Parecia esforçar-se para soar ainda mais ríspido do que de início.

— Eu só queria me desculpar.

Arfou, sentindo-se derrotado, quando abriu uma brecha da porta. Mirou Shion com firmeza, sem desfazer o contato visual.

— Está perdoado. Agora vá embora. Esse jardim pode te matar em questão de minutos, garoto tolo! — Soube pela firmeza na expressão do mais jovem que Shion não sairia dali. — Você não vai sair, vai?

Albafica semi-abriu a porta, e o jovem Áries aproveitou-se dela para esgueirar-se adentro. Poderia usar psicocinese para entrar, mas a última opção seria infinitamente mais indelicada. Seu senso de decoro não o permitiria.

— De quais flores gosta, então?

Inacreditável! Se o risco não fosse de matá-lo, Albafica o expulsaria dali, aos safanões, naquele exato momento.

— Não estou interessado em flores, garoto. — A resposta foi seca.

Na verdade, poderia enumerar algumas agradáveis a seus olhos — não que fosse cultivar qualquer uma delas. Todas com significados ambíguos ou mesmo mórbidos, dependendo do lugar do mundo onde estivesse. Anêmonas, magnólias, peônias, coração-sangrento. Uma infinidade de plantas venenosas, as que fizeram parte de seu treinamento de identificar e lidar com venenos. Acônito, dedaleira, datura.

Shion tomou o cuidado de empertigar-se. Ainda era mais baixo que Albafica, e toda a aura em torno de Peixes o tornava… Exuberante demais para ser confrontado. Belo e terrível, deslumbrante e aniquilador.

— Apenas não está interessado, mas certamente tem uma preferida. Não tem?

— Você é sempre tão insistente assim?

— Não me subestime. Eu tive o melhor mestre nisto. Sou mais insistente do que você poderia imaginar.

O cavaleiro de Peixes examinou Shion. Quantos anos aquele garoto tinha? Doze, treze? Parecia-lhe uma idade de imprudências.

E ser imprudente ou ter alguém assim perto de si era a última coisa que Albafica queria. A voz de Lugonis, cheia de advertência, ainda estava bastante viva em sua mente.

"Um pequeno erro significa destruir uma vida, Albafica. O dano é irreparável."

Dois anos depois de sua morte, Lugonis ainda deixava suas impressões em Albafica. Não era apenas sangue, não era apenas veneno: era uma identidade construída pelas ruínas de outra vida. Albafica construíra-se com tais ruínas. Como poderia extrair algo bom de si?

A mágoa deixava uma nódoa difícil de remover no coração dele: Lugonis tornara-se um dano irreparável. O maior e pior erro irreparável já cometido por Albafica. Não poderia cometer outros erros, jamais.

Perdera-se em pensamentos, a ponto de quase não perceber a mão delicada segurando seu braço. Piscou os olhos, atônito, antes de afastar-se.

— Você está bem, Albafica?

— O que está fazendo? Não me toque, Áries!

— Algo de errado? — Indagou, ansioso por satisfazer a curiosidade. Ouvira boatos sobre Albafica e seu sangue, e desejava saber se o que era dito era fato. Teria mesmo tanto veneno assim? Era mesmo rude?

Shion sentiu as bochechas afoguearem-se quando seu organismo resolveu denunciar — alto e bom som — que tinha fome.

— Eu não sou babá. Pegue o que quiser desses alimentos que me trouxe e vá para fora!

Um suspiro cansado foi o único movimento que conseguiu arrancar do mais jovem. Viu Shion franzir o cenho para as ataduras excessivamente ensanguentadas colocadas a um canto. Imaginara que o garoto estivesse acostumado a sangue...

— Você se feriu na última missão. Por que não aceita ajuda de ninguém?

— Por que se faz de tolo, Shion de Áries?

— Não se engane, Albafica de Peixes. — Rebateu com a mesma frieza que percebera na voz do outro. — Não sou nenhum tolo, nem quero me passar por um. Apenas…

— O que? — Havia secura na interrupção. No entanto, Albafica percebia que isto já era ineficaz contra Shion.

Era inegável que o garoto despertara-lhe a atenção. Talvez fosse sua ânsia por companhia falando mais alto.

— Não consigo me sentir em paz quando vejo alguém sofrer — redarguiu, retomando a suavidade na fala.

Deduzira que não precisaria esconder seus pensamentos e sentimentos de Albafica. Por algum motivo, que não conseguiria explicar, sentia que poderia confiar no cavaleiro de Peixes, apesar de tudo.

Talvez fosse a presença da armadura de Peixes, colocada tão perto deles, que parecia pedir-lhe exatamente isto: proximidade. Ela exalava, a um só tempo, solidão e desejo de comunhão.

Shion perguntou-se quantas gerações de cavaleiros de Peixes foram obrigadas a viver em isolamento. Imaginava que nem todos cultivassem um tão extremo quanto o de Albafica.

— Pois então precisará aprender a não ser tão sensível a tudo, se quiser sobreviver por aqui. — Albafica sabia que soaria duro demais. Era necessário, porém: Shion parecia-lhe suave demais.

— Não conseguiria deixar de me importar.

— Com qualquer pessoa?

Shion encarou os próprios pés. Sabia que Albafica analisava-lhe, deixando-o desconcertado e desconfortável.

— Algumas mais, outras menos — admitiu. Apenas quando proferiu tais palavras percebeu que não se orgulhava desta atitude. Pareciam-lhe sentimentos inadequados.

Novamente, sentiu-se exposto ao olhar inquiridor. Cruzou os braços e encarou o piso de madeira.

— Você é bondoso demais, Shion. Mas não pode deixar que a sua bondade se transforme em maus julgamentos ou em imprudência. É por isto que não deve voltar.

— Não entendo, Albafica. Eu quis vir aqui. E, ainda assim… Insiste em dizer que não posso voltar.

Crispou os lábios e tamborilou os dedos no parapeito da janela. Sentia que já se expusera demasiado. E, pior: expusera Shion à própria presença por tempo demais.

— Eu sou um risco para quem se aproxima de mim. Você sabe que nosso dever é proteger. Não posso me tornar o responsável por espalhar morte e destruição.

— Mas todos nós temos potencial para nos tornarmos riscos para os demais.

Albafica tornou a mirar a paisagem quase estéril do jardim que não conseguia pensar como seu: sempre seria o jardim de Lugonis. Desejava acreditar que o mestre deixara-lhe algo quase belo como herança.

Não queria que Shion visse seu rosto naquele momento. Havia algo de incômodo no escrutínio daquele garoto. Talvez estivesse apenas exagerando, mas se sentia exposto.

— Você acabou de se mudar para o Santuário. Embora você já esteja familiarizado com o ambiente, é natural que não saiba, mas… Meu corpo inteiro está repleto de veneno, Shion. — Forçou-se a pausar. Encarou Shion. — Em outras palavras, eu posso dizer que me tornei veneno. Este é o preço de conviver com essas rosas…

Shion esforçou-se para não comentar sobre as palavras de Albafica. Sua curiosidade quase infantil sobre as pessoas, sobre o mundo, exigia-lhe silêncio, agora que o cavaleiro mais velho finalmente se pronunciava.

— Também é por isto que eu venho para cá quando estou ferido. Ninguém deveria entrar nesse jardim de rosas envenenadas, então não há perigo de contaminação para ninguém. E, sinceramente, não sei como você ainda está vivo.

Albafica sentiu um peso ser retirado de seus ombros e de seu peito. As lágrimas reapareciam em seus olhos. Não eram torrenciais: apenas uma fina camada de líquido, incômoda para a visão.

Nunca antes havia falado aquelas coisas para ninguém. Quando Lugonis estava ali, era algo desnecessário, e poderiam discorrer sobre assuntos mais agradáveis. Mas Lugonis não estava mais ali, e a herança de Albafica resumia-se a rosas, veneno, e solidão.

Shion, por sua vez, não imaginava que as feridas de Albafica — não os ferimentos de batalha, com os quais todos ali estavam acostumados, mas as marcas emocionais — fossem tão profundas.

Percebera, assim que o vira pela primeira vez, que Albafica sofria. Não tivera noção da intensidade deste sofrimento naquela ocasião.

Recordou-se do dia em que fora apresentado aos companheiros de armas como Cavaleiro de Áries. Todos solenemente trajando as armaduras douradas.

A face de Albafica, entre todas, foi a que mais se destacou naquele quadro. Asmita e Manigold também captaram a atenção de Shion, mas estes eram rostos já conhecidos. Albafica, porém, era um mistério novo e fascinante na vida do jovem cavaleiro de Áries.

Permanecia junto à janela do casebre. Embora seus olhos estivessem postos sobre as rosas vermelhas, não era nelas que pensava. Seus pensamentos iam muito além.

Voltou-se para Shion. Suas habilidades de análise adquiridas com o tempo e com a reflexão apontavam-lhe a consternação de Áries.

Pela primeira vez, Peixes pensou que Shion era jovem demais para carregar uma expressão tão triste.

— Áries — Albafica readquirira o tom frio — é melhor ir agora. Quase uma hora já se passou e está começando a ventar.

— Preciso ficar mais um pouco.

— Não pode ficar, Shion. Sinto muito.

Àquela altura, não teriam como saber mas, durante os anos de estranha amizade que começava a se formar, aquela cena se repetiria. Incontáveis vezes, para o horror de Albafica.

— É apenas um instante — apontou o indicador para o ombro de Albafica — você voltou a sangrar.

— Mais um motivo para que vá embora!

— Pode dizer que é venenoso, mas eu não tenho medo.

Desfazia, aos poucos, a distância que impusera. Não desviou o olhar do rosto de Albafica. Era um desafio para o Cavaleiro de Peixes e, principalmente, para si. Precisava saber se o que diziam sobre o sangue dele era verdade.

— Ninguém na sua idade sabe bem o que é medo, Shion.

Shion colocou-se ao lado de Albafica. Ergueu a mão até tocar o braço do mais velho. Afastar-se, no entanto, mostrava-se mais difícil. Nenhuma pessoa antes fora tão insistente ou tivera a insensatez de aproximar-se tanto. Havia quanto tempo não era tocado por alguém?

Passados alguns minutos, Albafica fechou a janela com estrépito. Sua expressão asseverara-se. Era a sua maneira secreta de lutar contra os sentimentos aparentemente incongruentes. Não queria chorar na frente de um jovem companheiro, então endurecia-se.

— Já basta!

— Por quê? Que não queira ser tocado, eu posso tentar entender, mas por que afastar todas as pessoas?

Albafica pestanejou e massageou as têmporas. Tinha vontade de tirar aquele garoto de sua presença à força. Por outro lado, há quanto tempo não conversava com alguém?

— Para que elas se mantenham vivas. Pensei que fosse óbvio.

— Seria. Seria, se a esta altura eu já estivesse morrendo! Só sairei daqui quando você me convencer.

Uma tigela de água, que flutuava, caiu no chão. Albafica olhou de soslaio para o objeto. Observara o mais novo por tempo o suficiente para saber sobre a psicocinese.

— Shion, se acalme.

— Não! Já disse que só sairei daqui quando me convencer.

— Mesmo que fosse seguro… — Albafica titubeou. Seu orgulho, no entanto, tornava-lhe irredutível. —Não… Sequer consigo imaginar.

— Você tem medo de imaginar. — Shion apontou, com calma e naturalidade. — Tem medo de que alguém se aproxime, teme que alguém se faça importante na sua vida.

— Penso que as pessoas se cansariam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ninguém acha agradável ser rechaçado a todo momento. Até você desistirá, algum dia.

— Por que você rechaça a todos, então?

— De novo, Shion?

Shion deu de ombros. Pelo menos Albafica passara a chamá-lo pelo nome, e não de Áries com aquela entonação de censura.

Sorriu, ao perceber os olhos de Albafica arregalando-se, uma reação pela surpresa de ter o tecido ao redor de seu braço desprendendo-se e caindo ao chão.

— Não preciso ter contato com seu corpo para ajudá-lo. Foi por isso que me ofereci para vir até aqui.

Calou-se por alguns minutos. Tratava-se de um consentimento silencioso. Se Shion, até aquele momento, não sentira os efeitos de seu sangue, poderia permitir que ficasse mais um pouco. Depois trataria de despachá-lo e afastá-lo definitivamente.

— Acho que não mereço sua gentileza, Shion. Mas não posso deixar de perguntar... Por que ficou aqui, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse?

Passariam anos até que Albafica tivesse a resposta para tal pergunta.


	2. Dois

Mal poderia imaginar que encontraria certa paz fora de suas zonas de conforto. Sempre haveria certo espanto em perceber os próprios temores. Não se considerava destemido, pelo contrário: o maior motivo para seu isolamento era seu temor pelos demais. Seria difícil admitir, porém, que também temia ferir-se com as aproximações; tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria a outra carga de culpa envolvendo seu sangue.

Não estava em um de seus refúgios habituais naquela noite, embora estivesse sozinho naquele momento. O exterior da Casa de Áries — ao menos do alto da coluna onde se sentava — fornecia uma esplêndida visão do vilarejo abaixo... Pelo menos durante o dia. À noite, contentar-se-ia com as luzes de lamparinas distantes. Imaginava como seria sua vida, se fosse um daqueles habitantes. Mal conseguia lembrar-se de como era ter contato com as outras pessoas.

Observou, quase imóvel, a aproximação de uma figura quase oculta sob a fraca luz da lua crescente. Podia notar, conforme se acercava: as roupas utilizadas em sua terra natal, o porte cabisbaixo, os passos mais lentos do que o habitual. Talvez fosse apenas exaustão. Eles ainda eram humanos, afinal, apesar de seus poderes quase sobrenaturais. Sempre estariam sujeitos a ferimentos e esgotamento.

— Já é muito tarde, Albafica. — A figura elevara sua face, para então observar o cavaleiro de Peixes no alto. Não havia muita emoção em sua voz, embora as notas de cansaço fossem inegáveis.

Albafica respondeu-lhe com um sorriso. Habituado a uma vida de renúncias, o ato de sorrir ainda causava-lhe estranheza — era incapaz de considerar-se infeliz. Sua vida possuía propósito, e isso bastava-lhe, até então. Havia felicidade no reencontro, contudo, não poderia contestar. Não era incomum que o Patriarca desse missões para Shion em locais muito distantes. Estranhamente, Albafica flagrava-se preocupado com a segurança do jovem cavaleiro.

— Você mesmo sempre diz que a Casa de Áries é a primeira linha de defesa e não pode permanecer desguarnecida.

— Agradeço pela consideração. — Precisou esforçar-se ao máximo para não soar seco, ríspido. No fim, percebeu-se quase sem voz. Já era difícil respirar. Falar, então, parecia quase impossível.

— Não fale como se fosse algo pessoal. Dohko e eu nos alternamos aqui. Mesmo Aldebaran vinha aqui vez ou outra, para que sua casa não ficasse desprotegida. Nós sabemos o quanto é importante guardá-la.

Mirou-o e, naquele momento, as suposições de Albafica sobre haver algo de muito errado com o mais jovem se fizeram certeza. Desceu de onde estava, mantendo uma distância que considerava segura entre eles. Tal responsabilidade sempre recaía sobre ele: Shion insistia sempre em acercar-se demais, talvez atendendo à vontade de companhia de Peixes. Perguntava-se se era tão evidente assim, ou se o outro cavaleiro era capaz de ler mentes.

— Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu na sua missão? — Optou por não perguntar se havia algo de errado; que havia algo fora de ordem era mais do que evidente.

— Eu não sei se devo, ou se conseguirei. — Não precisou pensar muito para perceber que franqueza era a melhor opção naquele momento. Ademais, toda a sua energia já era usada para tentar parar de tremer, embora não fizesse frio. Não teria forças para tentar ocultar que algo estava errado ou, pior, para mentir.

— Pode tentar.

Albafica ofereceu-lhe apenas o lampejo de um sorriso. Estava consciente de que não era a melhor pessoa quando se tratava de confortar as outras. Precisava admitir que não era bom quando o assunto eram pessoas ou sentimentos.

— Está passando tempo demais comigo.

— Deve reclamar com a sua disposição à teimosia, então.

As palavras conseguiram arrancar um breve sorriso de Shion. Os anos de treino e de afastamento mudaram a figura do cavaleiro de Áries. Não se tratava de uma mudança puramente física, como já era esperado, mas Áries parecia-lhe mais... Suave. Maduro. E havia algo mais, que demorou a identificar: Shion parecia-lhe triste.

Albafica antecipou-se e jogou a capa sobre os próprios braços. Vira os passos de Shion vacilarem, enquanto ele se aproximava. Reconheci aquilo: dor. Deduziu que a extensão dos ferimentos de Áries era muito maior do que imaginara inicialmente. Flagrou-se mordendo o lábio inferior em frustração. Pouco poderia ajudar Shion.

Mesmo tentando protegê-lo, o temor de feri-lo ainda mais persistia. Apenas então descobriu que Shion estivera certo, naqueles primeiros encontros. Percebia que tivera medo de ter alguém se tornando importante em sua vida, porque as implicações eram terríveis.

Shion deixou-se tombar nos braços de Peixes. Tomou fôlego e, por fim, liberou as lágrimas que havia represado nos últimos dias. Tentou encarar a face de Albafica, mas não teve forças para tanto.

— Eu matei alguém na minha missão. Alguém que eu conhecia. Ele… Ele era meu companheiro de treinamento. Por quê? — A confissão enchia-lhe de vergonha.

A culpa, consumindo-lhe, era pior do que qualquer dor que já sentira antes. Aquela morte era sua responsabilidade. Não era novidade para Shion, já vira e já causara morte o suficiente para mais de uma vida: fazia parte de seu ofício como cavaleiro. Daquela vez, entretanto, era diferente. Era mais pesado, mais doloroso.

— Fez o necessário, Shion. — Pretendia soar firme, mas percebeu-se ríspido. Tarde demais para corrigir aquela atitude.

— Não é justo! — Áries protestou, enquanto lutava em vão contra as lágrimas.

— Não, não é. Nem sempre o que é necessário é justo, Shion. Raramente é justo, eu me arriscaria a dizer.

Lutava contra a vontade de aproximar-se, de colocar Shion em seus braços e limpar-lhe as lágrimas. Naqueles momentos, lamentava-se por ser quem era, por herdado um legado tão pesado e cruel. Naqueles momentos, Albafica tinha certeza de que jamais acolheria um aprendiz para si.

Sua vida, definitivamente, era bem mais simples antes da invasão de Shion. Áries, de alguma maneira, conseguira vencer as barreiras colocadas em torno de si — enxergava Albafica como ele era — e tornara-se indispensável. Isto poderia suavizar o peso de sua solidão, mas tornava tudo ainda pior, mais pavoroso.

Apesar de não se considerar destemido, Albafica não temia nem mesmo a morte: pelo contrário, esperava por ela todas as vezes em que estava em batalha. Sentiu o corpo estremecer, porém. Era pavoroso perder alguém por quem sentia afeição. Se a morte de seu mestre já lhe deixara com marcas tão profundas, não poderia sequer conceber o que poderia acontecer se cedesse às tentativas de Shion. Se perdesse Shion...

Havia apenas uma solução para que isto não acontecesse: afastá-lo. Mas como, depois de baixar suas defesas e permitir que o jovem se tornasse tão importante em sua vida? Não era justo com nenhum dos dois, mas era necessário.

Foi com o coração partido, e extremo cuidado para não tocá-lo, que conduziu Shion até o salão do Patriarca. Lá encontraria pessoas competentes para tratar dos ferimentos dele — ou, melhor, pessoas que não o colocariam em um risco maior ainda. Além do mais, Áries precisava relatar os fatos de sua missão para o Grande Mestre.

Afastou-se em silêncio, e assim permaneceu por longas semanas, rechaçando qualquer tentativa de aproximação, até o mais jovem parecer desistir. Mas Albafica sabia que não era isso. Shion simplesmente estava dando-lhe espaço. E, se havia um certeza, era a de que ele retornaria.

O tempo ensinaria-lhe que nem o silêncio, nem o afastamento funcionariam. Era tarde demais para viver sem a presença daquele que se tornara tão importante em sua vida.

Assim transcorriam os anos: idas e vindas. Afastamentos e reaproximações. Ambos viam-se amadurecer juntos, embora nem sempre lado a lado. A distância podia ser frustrante. E, mais vezes do que alguém sensato tentaria, Shion tratava de transpô-la. Como naquela noite, em que compartilhavam a mesma cama na casa de Áries. O cavaleiro de Peixes temia as consequências daquilo.

Suspirou. Quantas vezes não sentira que ambos brincavam com a sorte? Não poderiam se dar a tal luxo. Era perigoso, ele era perigoso, e sequer conseguia conceber o desastre que seria, se Shion fosse afetado pelo seu veneno. Se antes Albafica tinha esperanças de que Shion se tornasse menos imprudente com o tempo, estas foram frustradas. Catastroficamente frustradas.

Sem dúvidas, Áries amadurecera com o tempo, e Albafica orgulhava-se disso. O problema era que os anos não deram conta de diminuir a teimosia; pelo contrário. Shion insistia em aproximar-se muito perigosamente, como naquele momento, deixando os rostos de ambos próximos demais, as pontas dos narizes quase tocando-se. Algo que, invariavelmente, acabaria com uma retirada brusca de Albafica.

— Já basta! Você está me enlouquecendo, Shion.

Deu as costas para Áries. Estacou ao ouvir a voz dele. Queria afastá-lo, queria correr, fugir. Não deveria ter sido tão incauto a ponto de deixar o jovem Áries aproximar-se tanto de si. Via-se, o próprio Albafica, dependente da companhia de Shion. O jovem possuía um magnetismo irresistível — ou talvez fosse apenas o anseio por companhia falando mais alto.

— Sabe o que penso? Penso que você está apenas esperando por uma missão suicida. Não consegue desapegar-se do seu dever, então jamais usaria suas próprias mãos para se matar. Uma missão suicida seria perfeita para as suas ambições.

Foi incapaz de contra-argumentar. Embora as palavras de Shion o magoassem — e quem havia iniciado aquela discussão, de qualquer forma? — Elas eram verdadeiras. Se havia uma virtude que se destacava no mais jovem era a honestidade.

Gradualmente, a imagem de Áries passara a fazer parte de seu cotidiano e de seus pensamentos. E, naquele momento, Albafica não sabia o que fazer com a presença constante. Seria simples, se o cavaleiro de Peixes fosse uma pessoa como qualquer outra, mas ele carregava a maldição do sangue envenenado.

Sequer havia no que pensar. Desejava o afeto de outras pessoas, sempre desejou, mas o preço a pagar era alto demais. Sua solidão sempre seria sua melhor companhia.

— Me acusa de procurar o suicídio, mas segue correndo até a minha presença, sabendo o que te aguarda. Eu não consigo… — Controlar-se mostrou-se um desafio. Que tipo de poder Shion tinha sobre ele? — Eu não consigo perder mais ninguém, Shion!

— Isto torna as suas motivações extremamente egoístas, sabia?

Recostou o corpo contra mármore frio. Estava desarmado. Manigold ainda o chamava de "garoto de Áries", mas Shion tornara-se um homem certeiro. Possuía um bom coração, mas poderia causar destruição com seu cosmo e com suas palavras, se magoado.

Shion sabia como atingi-lo. Claro que sabia. Por que se expusera àquele garoto inconsequente? Por que se afeiçoara a ele?

— Sabe o que é egoísta? — Retrucou. — É a sua disposição de ficar sempre perto de mim. Como isso é menos suicida do que as minhas motivações?

— Eu poderia simplesmente me afastar. Eu poderia... Não me importar. É isso o que você quer?

— Não, Shion, não é o que eu quero e você sabe disso. — Albafica abaixou levemente a cabeça, pestanejou e fechou as pálpebras. Não seria fácil. Nunca era fácil abrir-se. A exposição de seus próprios sentimentos o apavorava. — Mas é o necessário. Se, para você estar bem, eu precisar me afastar, assim o farei. Como fiz outras vezes. Temos missões a cumprir, e não podemos ser descuidados com nossas próprias vidas.

— Não sou descuidado, Albafica. — Shion rebateu prontamente. — Se eu fosse, não calcularia os riscos, insistiria em ficar ainda mais tempo perto de você. Mas não faço isso. Eu me conformo com o que temos, do jeito que está.

Daquela vez, o próprio Shion tomara a iniciativa de se distanciar. Havia um gosto metálico em sua boca e sua pele estava salpicada por bolhas vermelhas. Sempre havia um preço a se pagar por estar perto de Albafica, mas acreditava que sempre valeria a pena. Uma lástima que Albafica não concordasse...

— Shion!

Sentia a própria consciência deslizando para o vazio. Não era exatamente um desmaio, era? Sabia muito bem que sobreviveria, não aceitaria que sua última visão fosse o rosto apavorado de Albafica.

Alguns dias se passaram até que o efeito do veneno cessasse. Depois disto, Shion pesquisava incessantemente sobre venenos e antídotos. Não que quisesse livrar Albafica de seu sangue tóxico contra a vontade dele, queria apenas uma alternativa. Algo que conferisse certo grau de imunidade. Teria longas noites de estudo na biblioteca pela frente...

Após o episódio, Albafica isolara-se novamente. Enrijeceu ainda mais a distância permitida para Shion. Limitava-se a observá-lo, discretamente, ao longe, durante os dias de treinamentos. Algumas vezes, esgueirava-se silenciosamente até a biblioteca, admirando a compenetração do outro. Tentava adivinhar o que Áries estudava com tanto afinco.

Manteve tal rotina até ser flagrado por Shion, certa noite. Agradeceu aos deuses do acaso pela iluminação fraca, que não permitiria que alguém enxergasse suas faces vermelhas.

— Quer me dizer algo, Albafica?

Ele até tentou articular palavras em resposta, em vão. Não sabendo o que fazer, apenas deu as costas a Shion, e retornou à sua morada. Novamente, parecia um jovem desprovido de habilidades para ficar perto da pessoa amada sem parecer abobalhado.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma semana, passaria a receber bilhetes deixados em sua ausência. Os primeiros eram breves, quase lacônicos, pois Shion assumira que Albafica precisasse de seu espaço e de sua solidão novamente. Conforme obtinha respostas, no entanto, mais longas se tornavam as correspondências.

Era doloroso ter Albafica por perto sem poder, de fato, aproximar-se tanto quanto queria. Shion sentia falta do toque de sua pele, de seu calor e do cheiro inebriante de rosas brancas. Consolava-se com o fato de Peixes ao menos comunicar-se. Todas as outras vezes em que se afastaram, até então, deixavam de falar tudo que não fosse o estritamente necessário ou exigido pela cordialidade.

Shion ainda estava longe de encontrar suas respostas, mas aprendeu a ser paciente. Passou a observar Albafica, como fazia quando mais jovem. Seu encantamento pelo outro cavaleiro parecia crescer a cada dia.

E, da mesma forma como acontecera quando eram mais jovens, Áries aproximou-se gradualmente, mais uma vez. Nem Albafica poderia negar que eram essenciais na vida um do outro, apesar de tudo. Impusera limites: pelo menos três passos de distância, mas voltara a conversar com Shion.

Temia estar fazendo algo errado, pois, àquela altura, já sabia quais seriam os desdobramentos de qualquer reaproximação. Nada o preparou para aquilo, porém. Shion deu três passos em sua direção, e encostou os lábios nos seus. Foi breve, mas o foi o suficiente para que Albafica levasse os dedos aos lábios, confuso e admirado a um só tempo.

Imaginou que Shion se daria por satisfeito depois disso, mas estava enganado. Descobrira-se ainda mais encantado pelo cavaleiro de Áries. Aquela parecia uma sentença para ambos. Apenas o tempo poderia mostrar se estava certo ou não.


	3. Três

Não precisou se esforçar para saber a quem pertenciam os passos apressados. Metal tilintava na entrada da Casa de Peixes: não era um acontecimento incomum. Espectros surgiam por todo o mundo, espalhando destruição, e o Patriarca convocava seus cavaleiros com frequência vertiginosa. Havia menos e menos tempo fora do campo de batalhas.

— Shion? — O cavaleiro de Peixes ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha. Não era da natureza de Shion distrair-se daquele modo. A menos, evidentemente, que o jovem estivesse se comunicando com algum antigo portador da armadura que restaurava, o que não era o caso naquele momento. Passara muito tempo observando o trabalho dele para que soubesse quão meticuloso era. Talvez, ponderou, aquela distração fosse necessária para o mais jovem, quando ele tinha alguma folga.

— Olá, Albafica. Não o vi chegando.

— Você precisa parar de me esperar.

Áries fez pouco caso da censura. Aproximou-se de Albafica com o sorriso que lhe era característico, tão encantado quanto encantador. Um sorriso raro e difícil naqueles tempos tensos.

A Albafica, não escapava a observação de aquela expressão não era completamente genuína. Mas a suavidade de sempre estava lá, mesmo que ele levasse o olhar distante e as feições se carregassem com preocupação constante. Mesmo após cinco anos, mesmo depois de tudo o que vivera, a suavidade ainda era parte de Shion.

— Eu já disse que não faz mal, Albafica. Eu preciso estar vigilante, de qualquer forma. E aqui fico mais perto de Sage, é bom trocar ideias com ele. — Deixou de mencionar que aquele fora um pedido do próprio Patriarca, que o preparava para uma nova missão. Sage não lhe exigira segredo, mas Áries simplesmente achava melhor não mencionar os detalhes sobre tal missão.

Tudo estava explicado, então. Shion não deixaria a casa de Áries à própria sorte apenas para satisfazer a um capricho juvenil. Ainda assim, era imprudente permanecer em Peixes por muito tempo. Estaria Shion se colocando à prova, expondo-se propositalmente ao veneno das rosas? Albafica observou-o, em silêncio. Conhecendo-o, sabia que o tibetano poderia ir às últimas consequências para obter o que queria.

Se havia uma característica que poderia ser usada contra Shion de Áries, esta era a sua total transparência. Anos antes, Albafica encantara-se com ela, considerando-a uma virtude. Com o passar do tempo, contudo, parecia temeroso que o jovem Áries permanecesse tão transparente. Seria muito fácil tirar vantagem de alguém assim.

Mirou o mármore do piso e estava consciente demais sobre as maçãs do rosto afogueando-se. Sabia que Albafica também notaria. Não conseguia mais disfarçar, e o que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Peixes tornava-se mais confuso a cada dia. No início, imaginara que fosse apenas admiração e amizade.

Peixes podia não falar muito, mas Shion sentia aqueles olhos analisando-o profundamente a cada encontro. E, ainda pior: Albafica tinha o péssimo hábito de transmutar em palavras coisas, situações e pessoas exatamente como eram. Era quase descuidado em sua sinceridade brutal. Não poderia culpá-lo; as amarras sociais de polidez tinham pouca utilidade ao recluso cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Que acanhamento repentino, Shion. — Uma pequena, rara e inofensiva provocação.

— Não é nada… — Algumas vezes, o cavaleiro de Áries tentava ocultar suas preocupações, sem sucesso.

— Sabe que não me engana. — A voz de Albafica exercia um magnetismo quase irresistível, Shion via-se atraído para ele, desejoso por romper o isolamento, almejando a companhia dele.

Quando estava na morada de Peixes, calculava os passos entre ele e o guardião da casa. Tornava-se cauteloso para não espantar Albafica. Sabia que, do contrário, seria imediatamente enxotado. Ou, pior, que Albafica recolher-se-ia como um gato arisco e assustado por dias, sem dignar-se a trocar olhares ou palavras com Shion.

Não era raro que protagonizassem uma estranha dança de aproximação e afastamento. Uma dança sem música e repleta — preenchida — com a cadência de renúncias. Uma dança que demonstrava quão fora de alcance estavam um do outro — um universo de distâncias, dois universos a ponto de colidirem.

Eles não eram estranhos ao conceito — e à prática — de privações. O modo de vida, com treinamentos constantes e batalhas decisivas de vida ou morte, era prova. Não havia muito espaço para algo que não se encaixasse no parâmetro de missões, ou heroísmo, ou sacrifícios, ou uma mistura de todos eles.

Não havia muito espaço para sentimentalismos — algo que poderia tornar aqueles guerreiros em meros peões prontos a matar, mas — ao contrário — fazia florescer um sentimento muito mais genuíno entre eles. Havia espaço para companheirismo.

— Se não tem nada para me falar, é melhor ir embora. — Não reiteraria sua preocupação; Shion sabia muito bem o que motivava Albafica a quase expulsá-lo do recinto. Ao longo de cinco anos, perdera as contas de quantas vezes recitara a mesma frase sobre os perigos da proximidade. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes esperara por horas, com Sage a seu lado, até que Shion recobrasse a consciência.

Às vezes, era por resvalar as mãos em seus cabelos, às vezes era por tentar abraçá-lo. A obstinação de Shion não conhecia limites, porém; quanto mais sofria com o veneno de Albafica, mais disposto a arriscar-se o jovem parecia. Os deuses eram generosos por concederem tanta sorte àquele inconsequente...

Como esperado, Áries continuou no mesmo lugar. Sentia o coração acelerar. Tinha muito a dizer, muito mais do que Albafica poderia imaginar. Tinha uma tarefa urgente, porém. Seus sentimentos, sua confissão, teriam que esperar.

— Preciso ver o Grande Mestre Sage... — Titubeou. Mordeu os lábios. E, no fim, não falou o que queria. — Tenho que pegar as instruções sobre uma missão com ele. Eu... Tenho que partir hoje à noite.

— Tem minha permissão para atravessar a casa de Peixes. — Normalmente, não se estenderia tanto, não falaria tanto. Sabia que sequer precisava se pronunciar. Estava diante de Shion, porém, e esses momentos perto dele eram preciosos. Estreitou os olhos e suspirou. As palavras de Shion confirmavam o que já suspeitava: ele partiria em missão, e Peixes teria alguns dias sem seu intruso favorito. — É melhor ir logo.

— Albafica… — O nome do cavaleiro de Peixes pareceu-lhe agridoce, naquele momento, como se carregasse o peso da solidão de seu dono ao ser dito.

— Não se atrase.

Shion — assim como Albafica — quase nunca se atrasava para os assuntos oficiais do Santuário. Não que tivesse um prazo muito apertado para apresentar seus relatórios, mas gostava de ter tranquilidade. E gostava de ter algum tempo livre. Tempo livre este que usava em grande parte para conversar com Dohko ou, sua mais nova mania, observar o cavaleiro de Peixes de longe.

— Você estava errado, naquele dia. Eu não desisti. — Deteve-se apenas para proferir tais palavras, quase como um desafio.

Albafica sorriu-lhe. Semanas antes, em mais uma das discussões entre os dois, perguntara a Shion, em tom de provocação, se ele havia desistido de tentar aproximar-se. O jovem Áries simplesmente deu alguns dias de sossego para Albafica, ou assim pensava.

— Sua teimosia é a pior das suas características.

— Dizem que persistência é um ponto forte. — Shion rebateu. — E temo ser obrigado a concordar.

— Contanto que não te leve a arriscar-se, ou à morte, pode ser. — Neste ponto, caminhava ao lado do tibetano, mantendo sempre a distância que considerava segura.

— Eu não morrerei tão facilmente.

Fosse qualquer outro, Albafica teria contestado, diria que era pretensioso demais dizer que não morreria tão facilmente. Mas Shion... Não sabia se eram as estrelas que o protegiam ou uma esperança que nutria, porém sabia que Shion estava destinado a ter um futuro brilhante. Não poderia mesmo morrer tão facilmente.

— Realmente espero que cumpra sua palavra, então, Shion de Áries. — O tom de Peixes, sempre tão ríspido e pronto a afastar, suavizou-se naquele momento.

Uma semana mais tarde, Shion retornava ao Santuário. Ao contrário de outras vezes, parecia ter o ânimo renovado, algo que Albafica notou com alívio. Lembrava-se da última vez que Áries retornara do Tibet, após uma missão, e do preço que o mais jovem pagara.

— Me parece que correu tudo bem em sua missão, Shion.

— Pude rever a minha terra natal e meu mestre... E consegui cumprir a missão sem maiores percalços.

Andavam de mãos dadas, enluvadas, por insistência de Albafica. Mesmo assim, não tardou a se afastar. Não queria correr o risco. Não queria correr mais riscos. Enquanto o contato durou, contudo, ambos sentiam-se seguros. Confortáveis. Talvez por isso o afastamento tivesse o efeito de um choque em Shion. Mas o cavaleiro de Áries compreendia.

Já era muito que o pisciano concordasse com aquele passeio quase clandestino. Encontravam-se às margens de um bosque. Havia uma calmaria inquietante, naqueles dias; tinham ciência de que a tempestade se abateria sobre eles. Os momentos de paz, portanto, eram ainda mais apreciados.

Os sentidos atentos, treinados por anos para perceber e responder a ameaças, usufruíam do bálsamo da natureza. Nunca antes o canto dos pássaros pareceu tão melodioso a Albafica, nem as flores da amendoeira sob a qual estavam, tão belas. Mesmo o oleandro ao lado de Shion parecera belo. Albafica piscou os olhos, incrédulo com a própria demora para perceber o perigo, antes de agir, e levar Shion para longe.

Toda a planta era tóxica. E sabia, pelo seu treinamento, que o contato da seiva com a pele era perigoso. Suspirou aliviado ao perceber que Shion não tocara na planta. O mais jovem não entendeu muito bem a atitude esbaforida de Peixes, até que ele explicasse, pacientemente, os efeitos do oleandro.

— Não precisava de tanto, Albafica.

— Você nunca leva as minhas advertências a sério o suficiente, Shion...

— Convenhamos que seu exagero e sua paranoia não ajudam.

Não era fácil lidar com Albafica, com as constantes recusas de contato, com as evasivas. O que removeu certas barreiras, Shion ponderava, era o pretenso remédio para todos os males: o tempo. Embora não descartasse de todo a possibilidade de ter vencido Albafica pelo cansaço. De qualquer maneira, o apreço mútuo era evidente, fora cultivado ao longo de anos. Do contrário, o cavaleiro de Peixes se recusaria a andar a seu lado.

Afastaram-se até chegarem a um local considerado seguro por Albafica, sem plantas venenosas. Pelo menos, daquela vez, a discussão não se estendeu. Shion tentava entender a mudança súbita na atitude alheia. Era possível ouvir a água de um riacho fluindo a pouca distância de onde estavam.

O que tornava tudo tão precioso era ter cultivado aquele sentimento, diligentemente, até ele dar frutos: demover Albafica de sua solidão, ainda que o pisciano quase não permite toques, era um grande passo. Shion estava orgulhoso de si.

Albafica sorriu, como se estivesse respondendo ao pensamento do mais novo; orgulhava-se de ter testemunhado as mudanças em Shion, de garoto inseguro a guerreiro valoroso. Não. Não era apenas testemunhar, era fazer parte. Logo ele, que jamais imaginou que pudesse vivenciar algo junto a alguém. Ao longo dos anos de convivência, cultivaram algo muito sublime. Mais do que mera amizade. Mais do que amor.

— É tão raro vê-lo sorrindo. — O sorriso de Áries alargou-se. Aquele momento de felicidade caía bem em Albafica.

— Percebi que encontrei uma fagulha de felicidade. — Mal podia acreditar que aquelas eram suas próprias palavras, e que havia verdade nelas.

Os dedos e os lábios de Shion tracejaram os músculos de seu braço. Aproximou-se da orelha. Apenas então Albafica retesou-se, e Áries se afastou. Não provocaria Albafica, não ainda. Deitaram-se, então, sobre a relva, banhados pela suavidade da luz que escapava entre as folhas das árvores.

— Diga-me, Albafica… Onde encontrou esta fagulha de felicidade?

Apoiou-se sobre os braços e encarou Shion. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Áries adquirira o hábito de testar-lhe? Ou, melhor: como Shion conseguira aprimorar-se tanto na arte de testar os limites de Albafica?

— Em alguém que costuma fazer as perguntas erradas. Deveria ter perguntado: "quem mostrou-lhe a felicidade?"

— Quem mostrou a felicidade para você, Albafica?

Albafica, muito cautelosamente, esticou o braço e acariciou as madeixas loiras de Shion. Foi um gesto breve e singelo, porém ocasionou palpitações em ambos. Os corações correspondiam-se no descompasso.

— Um garoto inconsequente com poderes psíquicos.

— Me parece alguém familiar. Embora eu não saiba de quem você está falando. — Riu-se, sabendo que deixaria Albafica contrariado.

Por sua vez, o cavaleiro de Peixes retomou a seriedade habitual. Havia algo mais em seu olhar, um pesar que Shion jamais percebera antes. Era diferente da quieta resignação habitual, da perene melancolia; aquela expressão parecia mais próxima do temor.

— Shion, me prometa uma coisa. Não importa o que aconteça, me prometa que você sobreviverá a essa guerra. Por favor.

Aquelas palavras — aquela preocupação — eram privilégio de Shion. A não ser pelo seu mestre, jamais antes mostrara-se tão profundamente para alguém. Tratava-se, também, de uma declaração: Shion era importante. Era amado.

— Eu apenas posso tentar fazer o meu melhor, Albafica. — Pensara em rebatê-lo, em praticamente exigir ou implorar que Albafica também sobrevivesse, embora soubesse que Albafica não receberia tal comentário suavemente.

— O sol está se pondo. É melhor voltarmos. — Ofereceu a mão a Shion após erguer-se.

A proximidade dava-lhe ânsias de mais, algo que não poderia obter. Ainda assim, levou as mãos hesitantes ao rosto de Shion, acariciando-lhe. Isto bastou para que Áries lhe envolvesse a cintura em um abraço — mas todos os contatos duravam pouco, e logo se afastaram. Não deixaram, porém, de conversar durante o percurso de volta às Doze Casas.

Shion de Áries estava exultante, e mal conseguia esconder sua satisfação. Albafica, por sua vez, sentia-se mais leve. Mesmo Manigold comentou sobre sua recém-adquirida suavidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vocês sabem, vocês sempre podem trocar impressões, se quiserem, fiquem à vontade.

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas? Sugestões? Os comentários estão aí para isso, sintam-se à vontade.


End file.
